I Won't Be Separated From You R&C
by FlaringFriendlyLover
Summary: Rewrite & Continuation. This is the sequel to Not Such A Vacation.


**Since every time I tried to continue this, and I wanted to reread it to get a good idea of how I was writing it and what was going on, I couldn't stand reading it. There were SO MANY...so so many grammar mistakes. I don't doubt there's several around the ending of this chap since it was getting long and tedious, but oh well. Once I get to chappie nine, then it really will get continued.**

**Either way: Don't wait until I post that up. It's the same story, but I've made tons of changes to how it's written, and there's more info now. This is supposed to be tons easier to understand than the other one, so yeah.**

Danny's POV

It's already been two months from our trip into space, and I can't believe school is starting today already.

I'd thought about how this day would be, the first day of high school, several times. I'd imagined this morning I'd be excited and jittery, but for some reason, I feel perfectly calm. If I asked Levin why I felt like this, he'd probably tell me that I didn't have a reason to fret or something.

I went over in my head what I was supposed to do, just to not get myself too bored. 'Okay, so I'm going to go to Cathy's, pick her and Levin up, and then we'll head off to school to meet up with Chris and Sam... Then it's off to showing Levin around campus.'

It was a simple plan and all, so there really wasn't any reason for me to worry... I groaned as I turned, skating into Cathy's street. "Man, I seriously want something interesting to happen soon. Things are just feeling way too slow."

Getting to the front of Cathy's house, I expected her and Levin to be outside already waiting for me. We'd all decided to go an hour early so we could check out the school and get whatever supplies we may have forgotten, so when they weren't there, I checked my watch. _I _was on time...

"Well that's odd." (Not that I was on time, that they weren't outside.)

I went and knocked, but I knew I would probably have to wait a few minutes until someone opened the door for me. If they hadn't been out here, they were probably still doing something in there. To pass the time, I thought about the night we came back.

Somehow, I remember it pretty perfectly. I know Sam sometimes says that I don't have the best memory, but I remember my nerves and how I had to keep reminding myself that if Levin can show he likes Wendy to the world, then I could tell Cathy my feelings for her. I could remember all of my thoughts and what people said and how they acted and yeah.

And... There's something that's bothering me from that night, and I haven't really been able to figure it out. That's what I remember most.

Flashback

Cathy and I were heading to the clubhouse on my pod, with her sitting in front of me as I drove. We were both quiet, but it was the kind of silence where you feel like you've overcome a really big obstacle in a really awesome way, and it's nice to just relax.

I just felt so happy and confident with the way things turned out, so I wrapped one of my arms around Cathy and held her close. I kept driving with one hand, and she just leaned into me more. I could feel how happy she was, too, and I knew neither of us was going to be able to sleep much tonight. We were just so excited.

For a second I wondered if our friends were already there, waiting for us, and then I wondered if they were waiting for me to get there so we could start to help Levin move into Cath's guestroom. The thought was so random and off that I wondered if it was really me who thought it.

When we went up to the clubhouse, we both first saw Sam sitting on Chris's lap, eating a yellow Popsicle, while he sat on the hover chair eating a blue one. They were the first ones we saw since they were right next to the door for the tube.

We looked over to the super computer, and Levin was half standing and half leaning on the keyboard, eating another Popsicle of a neon-ish orange color. Lastly we saw Mr. S doing something to his huge plant, the one that practically killed me once, and they were in the center of the room.

"Hi guys! Hey, where did you get that?" Cathy immediately asked, going to Levin and letting go of my hand. I smiled as she did that and also as he immediately pulled out a bag of frozen Popsicles from behind. I went over to the giant bed-like hover thing we had and sat down on the edge as he gave her a grin.

"Why? Do you want one?" He asked her playfully, and she smiled widely, nodding as if she was a five year-old on a sugar rush.

"Well then what's the magic sentence, Cathy?" Levin asked her, smiling, too. Cathy faked thinking about it, and then after a few seconds she snapped her fingers.

"Oh! I know it. Levin, you're really really nice and the smartest person in the galaxy. So because I said that, can you please give me a strawberry-flavored Popsicle and a cherry one, too?" She looked hopeful, but then he seemed to think about it.

"Hmm... Well... Yeah, I suppose I could since you said the right words." He smiled at her and handed her over the two Popsicles. She let out a small squeal and hugged him quickly before getting them and going to me to hand me mine before she went directly to her grandpa to tell him hi and stuff like that.

"What did you two do that took you so long to get here?" Chris asked, turning to me and looking like he wanted to torture me a bit.

I turned to him, but Cathy and I glanced at each other. We both just smiled as I answered. "I… showed her something and then I, uh, told her something else." I said, sort of stupidly, and she giggled, making everyone else give us a knowing smile.

That was when I noticed there was something different on Mr. Smith's. It seemed to tell us that he was happy for us, like everyone's, but it also had something else in it, something that I couldn't quite place just then. His smile told us that he was sad, happy, and also that he was fine with it all at the same time.

"Are you okay with it, Mr. S?" I asked him, biting into my Popsicle and trying to keep my cool. He chuckled and got his plant from the vase.

"Yes Danny, _I'm _perfectly fine with it." he said, reassuringly, walking out and making me wonder if there was someone I should worry about, but I ignored the thought.

The rest of the night we just hanged out there before we later helped Levin begin to settle into his new home.

End of Flashback

I ringed the doorbell when no one was opening, but then Cathy opened the door, looking ready. She was wearing sky blue denim short shorts, a pink long sleeved shirt with a gooey marshmallow graphic on the side at the bottom of her shirt, a neon green, long but open cardigan over the shirt, and green with white sneakers.

She had a pink clip holding back her now long side bangs, but I couldn't help but smile when I saw the heart on the clip with D+C written with white on the heart. When she'd opened the door with right hand, I also noticed her left had a half eaten green apple and a ponytail hair tie as a bracelet below her three MBC bracelets.

"Good morning, beautiful. Do you know you have a bit of apple on the side of your mouth?" I asked, and she tried looking down at it, but her eyesight didn't let her. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'll get it." I said, smiling and just slowly brushing it off with a finger, letting my hand go a bit farther back to her loose, wavy, and slightly wet hair that reached all the way to her shoulders now.

Cathy's POV

When he did that, I blushed a bit and stepped aside to let him in. As he came inside, I noticed how he was wearing an amethyst colored graphic long sleeved shirt he has, but I couldn't see the graphic of a guy skateboarding on a ramp on top of a mountain because of the dark red/maroon v-neck shirt that he was wearing over it.

He put his skateboard lying against the wall next to the door, so I also noticed how he was wearing his rust colored cargo pants and his violet and black running shoes. 'Typical Danny to wear funky colors,' I thought, smiling at my boyfriend's outfit.

"Thank you. Levin's still in bed, and I've tried everything to get him up, but he's dead as a stone. Believe me, I even threw cold water on him, but he just put the covers on the floor, turned around, and put the pillow over his head. He's as hard to wake up as you, but since it's the first day school, it's just worse," I explained as we walked over to Levin's room. Danny smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll get 'im up," he said confidently and went in. I stayed outside and watched Danny try to wake up a very stubborn sleeper.

"Hey Levin, you know that if you don't wake up and get ready soon, we'll be late and our plans are gonna be behind schedule. If that happens, you'll have to face Sam and Chris," he said in a tone that I knew was going to lead to something else that would actually get him up. He leaned over his pillow and smile/grinned slightly. I smiled a bit and wondered what he was going to do.

"Also... if we're late, you won't get to talk to a certain blonde named Wendy..." he let the last part hang in the air for a bit, but now even though Levin still didn't move, we knew he had his attention.

"I wonder how her trip in Italy went, don't you? Who knows what Mark's done for her by now... Too bad we'll be too late to find out if she became his girlfriend. Mark is the type of guy to show off what he has to the whole school, you know, and when he shows everyone, there's no turning back. He'll say that it's official, even though he would freak and lose his cool if someone were to doubt it seconds before he says it. Still, she'll be his." Danny stood up and started walking back to me, already having a knowing and victorious smirk.

"Hey, maybe if you get up, and we go, there will still be time for you to woo her." I watched as Levin grunted slightly before throwing aside his pillow, making it hit the wall to his left, but he didn't care. He just rushed into his bathroom as my boyfriend and I high-fived.

Probably less than thirty seconds later, he came out wearing a different outfit than the one he'd been wearing during summer here on Earth, which had been a plain white T-shirt and neon orange shorts.

Now, instead of that, he had on a Princeton orange polo-kurta with white cufflinks, the front of the collar white, and his front pockets also had a white outline. His jeans were a good fit on him, not skinny jeans but not baggy ones either. The faded gray color they had made him look pretty good, too.

I looked up at his shaggy, dark red-brown Alex Rider hair before looking back down at his shoes. Instead of wearing sneakers like an average teenage boy he was wearing short zip up boots made of steel blue leather.

"Alright, I'm ready," he said as soon as he'd gotten out. I looked at Danny, and he looked at me, then we turned to Levin. "No, you're not," we said together.

"Levin, fix your hair a bit, clean your face, brush your teeth, don't forget your backpack, and go get a good breakfast. But not the kind where you eat most of the food in the fridge," Danny told him. Levin walked back into the bathroom muttering stuff under his breath before letting out a long yawn. Danny turned back to me.

"I'll go to school and tell Sam and Chris he was taking too long. Still take the MBV, though, because I don't know how much time will be left before classes start when you get there. Also, I'll go tell Wendy that he's coming to school with us now. Something tells me Mark only took her to Italy to ask her if she wanted to be his girlfriend, making it extra hard for her to say no," he said, shrugging, and I nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like something he'd do. Okay, I'll go finish my breakfast, too, and while I finish I'll make sure he's actually ready soon." I said as we headed back to the front door. He got his skateboard and turned to me.

"If Mr. S wakes up, please tell him hi for me. Okay, Cath?" I smiled and stepped closer to him.

"You know, you're being really considerate and responsible right now. What's up with that?" I asked him. He smiled, too, and with the arm the didn't have the board, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Yeah, I noticed it, too. My mind needs something to do badly, and it's making it up by making me be more of a good boy. Looks like we really need something interesting to happen soon, don't we?" We both smiled and kissed goodbye, but after I closed the door I sighed and decided to go rush Levin.

"I didn't want to be separated from him just yet."

Danny's POV

I skated towards the school and after a while I found Sam and Chris, sitting on one of the benches placed by the parking lot. They looked like they'd been waiting for us to get there, but now it looked like Jeremy had come up to them, and he was freaking out. Chris watched and listened as his friend ranted about something crazily, but he had his arm over Sam's shoulders. She also listened, and I knew she wanted to get the heck out of there. When she saw me she got a thankful smile, but then she looked confused when she didn't see Cathy or Levin.

"Hi, guys. Cathy's almost ready, but Levin barely woke up thanks to me. Cathy couldn't wake him up before I got there, so they'll be here once they're done," I explained, picking up my board, but then I turned to the twerp as if I'd just noticed him.

"Oh, hey, Jeremy." When I turned to him, he was fuming, so I amused myself and smirked. He turned back to Sam and Chris as if he couldn't stand what was going on.

"How can they be inseparable? They're not together _now_!" yelled a really mad Jeremy. I just kept smirking as I understood what he meant.

Cathy and I have spent _so much_ time together since we got back from space. For most days we tried having sleepovers and then plan to spend the rest of the day together. If we don't do that, we tend to just be talking through our phones and don't stop unless one of us falls asleep or we get a good telling to stop for the night. During the day we also do all we can to be together. Of course, through most of these plans include Chris, Sam, and Levin, too. Can't forget our buddies.

"Well, we're not together right now because of several reasons. Stop freaking out. She needs to finish breakfast, she knows that Levin doesn't know the way to school yet, and we both knew that one of us had to tell Sam and Chris why two of us were going to be late," I explained, still smirking.

'Oh it's going to be so much fun to rub it on Jeremy now that we really are together!' I thought.

"Who's Levin, why is he with Cathy, why are you so happy, and how's Cathy?" Jeremy asked all in one breath. I held back a groan and began to answer, but I glanced at Sam and Chris who were enjoying watching what was going on.

"Levin's the guy that stopped your rambling the last time we saw you, remember? He's now living with her, and I'm happy because so far it's been a great day even though it's still early, and she's fine," I answered, but he just kept glaring at me.

"Something's not right, Daniel. You're happier than usual, and why is he living with her? They're too young to get married, and Cathy doesn't have any cousins who live in the country, either, so don't tell me they're family. Besides, she's… _your _girlfriend," he said like he was disgusted with just the thought of it.

It just made me smirk more, but then I laughed remembering that they almost did get married, which by now, was funny. Sam and Chris also laughed with me, so Jeremy looked frantically between us like we were the ones going insane.

"Sorry, it's just that what you said made us remember something, but don't worry about that. He's just living there until he can get somewhere else to live, and Cathy's letting him stay there for now," Chris told him calmly.

"Yeah. Now if you guys will excuse me, I'm gonna go find Wendy," I said and skated away from them. Sam gave me a quick glare for leaving her alone again with the nerds, but I could hear Jeremy screaming at me that I better not cheat on Cathy and other stuff I didn't get to hear. I ignored it all.

It took some ten seconds to get to the front of the school, but when I got there a security guard gave me one of those looks that said, "You better not be skating in there pal, or you're going to be in trouble."

I nodded and gave the man a friendly smile before picking up my board, putting it into my backpack, and going up the front stairs of our new school. Once I got inside, I looked around at the new and old faces while I started searching for Wendy. It actually wasn't all that hard since she was just a few feet away from the entrance.

I found her talking with Mark, and he was smiling like she was about to say something that would get him the lottery. As I walked to them, I saw how she seemed unsure of what she was telling him.

"Hi, Wendy. Mark." I said waving to her and then glaring at him. He smirked when he saw me.

"You know Danny, it's not good to cheat on your girlfriend by flirting with another girl. It's looking like you want a bad reputation on the first day of high school. It doesn't really matter anymore to us, anyway, because she's _my_ girl now!" he said boastfully, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Mark! I said maybe, not yes and not no," Wendy told him, almost looking like she really wanted to get upset. 'So he _did_ ask her. ...And she doesn't want to be his girlfriend? Levin, step right up. This is totally your cue.'

"Actually, Mark, I wasn't going to flirt with her. I would never cheat on Cathy. Also, she's not yours to own, and you shouldn't have gotten so worked up over me coming here. I was just going to tell her something that she might like. And I'm pretty sure it'll give you an answer, too," I said calmly, (Just like I've been all morning), but I smirked when he got angrier.

I noticed how if I was going through this situation just a few months ago, I wouldn't have been so at peace. I would've freaked out and told Mark that she definitely _was_ my girlfriend, "trying" to not make him know it was all a lie.

"What is it?" Wendy asked, looking at me hopefully but still like she wasn't sure if she wanted me around too much. I had a feeling that she was hoping I'd say what I was going to tell her.

"Do you remember the guy that you met two months ago outside of a store, the last time we saw each other?" I asked, smiling a bit.

"Levin? ...I mean, is that his name?" She was totally trying not to look excited and was trying to brush it off by acting dumb.

'Wow, they crushed hard on each other fast. Maybe it's because of him that she didn't want to tell Mark she would be his girlfriend in case Levin came back into her life? ...Or maybe she just didn't want to stop going on all-paid trips but didn't want to be with him either,' I thought and nodded.

"Yeah, he moved here to Singletown over the summer. He's in our grade level, so you might have some classes with him, too," I said, grinning as her eyes lit up, and she got really happy.

"Wow! Really? That's like, great! Well, for him, of course. But like, where is he?" She asked me all really quickly, but by the end of it she just looked dumbfounded and looked around for him.

'I'm glad Levin has photographic memory. She talked so quickly I barely heard that,' I thought and was about to answer her when Mark interrupted.

"Who's this Levin, and how do you know him?" he asked her like he was a jealous and protective boyfriend, (Of the bad kind). Wendy immediately got annoyed and scoffed at him.

"Mark, if you like, really must know, I met him during the summer, and he's like, a friend of theirs. Oh and I won't be your girlfriend because… you're like way too demanding!" She responded, and and now he got angry.

'Hah, getting rejected with that excuse when it's obvious she has the hots for Levin. Nice going, Mark.' I decided to answer her before Mark could say or do anything else.

"When I saw him this morning at Cathy's, he was still getting ready. And before you ask, he's just living with her until he can get enough money to buy his own place. He'll be here soon," I said to them and once I finished, Cathy and Levin came into the school running towards us. They both looked ready, smiling like they were on a sugar rush, and Sam and Chris were walking behind them but hand in hand.

"Or now." I said, shrugging, but I smiled when I saw my happy alien girl. Since I saw her with a ponytail, I guess that's what the hair tie was for.

"Ha, beat ya! No, I did!" they both said when they got to where I was, but they just laughed a second later. Levin turned to me, grinning happily, but then he saw Wendy, and for a second he looked like a genius who stopped thinking. After another second passed, he smiled a bit.

"H, hi, Wendy. I-it's nice to see you again," Levin said, smiling sheepishly for a bit, but he turned to Mark.

"Hey, you must be Mark. I've heard a lot about you," he said and put his hand out for him to shake it in a friendly greeting, but he just crossed his arms and glared at him instead of being a good sport.

Cathy's POV

I rolled my eyes at Mark's attitude, but I went to stand next to Danny. He looked over to me and gave me a smile as he put his arm around me, and we turned back to our friend and his first encounter with the terrible Mark. Levin cringed a bit but when he smiled he made it look like he'd done that on purpose and as a joke.

"Wow. You know dude, that's not the best way to make a first impression. Would you have done that if I was someone else?" he asked nonchalantly, but I knew he wasn't expecting an answer. Mark ignored him and continued to glare. Wendy spoke instead.

"It's like, nice to see you, too. I'm sure you'll like it here. Were you guys planning to do something before classes?" she asked us interestedly. Sam, Chris, Danny, and I shared a look after she said that, and we smiled. 'Okay, let's give her a chance for Levin's sake.'

"Well, the five of us were going to go get Levin's schedule since it wasn't ready a week ago. After that we were just going to show Levin around the school," Sam told her. Wendy nodded slightly, thinking about it.

"Do ya want to come with?" Levin asked her hopefully. She immediately smiled, and Mark spoke for the first time since Levin, Chris, Sam, and I got there.

"Do you actually want to go with some losers and show their new loser friend around school instead of hanging out with the richest and soon to be most popular guy in school?" he asked in disbelief. Levin smirked a bit and then spoke like the smart and poised guy he was.

"Hey, just because I don't act like it and I'm freeloading doesn't mean I don't have the resources to take the rich kid title from you. I'm very capable of taking care of myself and others. The only reason why I'm doing things this way is so I'll earn my home," he explained, glancing over to Wendy. I knew he was hoping she wouldn't think he was just a guy who had nothing, so I didn't think too much on why he was explaining himself. He shrugged.

"And I don't feel like asking for what I haven't rightfully earned, even if inherited."

Danny smirked a bit, and I remembered how Danny, even if he's always competing with Mark about usually silly things, never admitted to have also come from a wealthy family. He'd told us about it when we asked him how his parents could afford a huge cabin that's on the beach, but he explained that he hadn't told us since he's seen what the knowledge of it from other people has done to Mark. He normally forgot about it when he was with us, too.

'Danny and Levin are more alike than people might think them to be, and one of the reasons why they are is their morals and values. I'm so glad that even though Levin doesn't want to take the money his family has gotten from him and his brother being the king, that if he wants or needs to he can still use the money. It's a great back-up plan, but knowing him, he'll succeed in being able to take care of himself.' I thought happily.

Mark walked away angrily, so we just let him be and walked towards the office. It was nearby the entrance, so we didn't have any trouble finding it. Once we got there, Levin turned to Sam and Chris and asked, "Do I just go and ask for it?"

"Yeah. Ask one of the secretaries for it, and she should tell you where to get it," Sam said, and he did as she told him. The secretary he came up to was looking over some papers, but she seemed young and new to the job.

"Um, excuse me, madam? Where may I get my schedule?" he asked her politely and she looked up. Wendy leaned over to me and had a curious look.

"Does he always talk like that to people he doesn't know?" she asked. I smiled a bit.

"He was raised to be really polite, but he's not as stiff with us. He just likes to make good impressions," I told her, and she smiled like _she_ found the lottery.

"I have some here, hon. Just tell me your full name and grade level," she told him, and he was about to respond, but then he turned to me.

"What's my last name?" he asked, and I looked at him confused. Then, I understood what he meant.

"Oh. I'm not sure. Grandpa never told us what he put as your last name," I said.

"Why is it that you don't know?" asked the secretary curiously, but she also looked a bit worried over this. He turned back to her smiled reassuringly before he explained his situation.

"Well, you see, madam, I'm staying with her, not with my parents. It's alright since her grandfather's my guardian, but I don't know what he put for my last name in the school registration." She nodded understandingly.

"Oh, alright. Well, just tell me your first name and grade. I'll pull out all of the one's that fall there, and we can just see which is probably yours," she said casually.

"Levin, ninth grade," he said clearly, and she started to look through some of her papers. She only pulled out one and gave it to him.

"This is the only schedule I have with that name. It should be it," she said. Levin smiled when he saw it.

"Thank you, madam. This is definitely it," Levin said and turned around to head out of the office. We followed him.

"What does it say?" Chris asked. Levin kept smiling.

"According to this, my name is Levin Kenny Smith," he said. I just smiled and we headed back to the front of the school. I turned to Wendy.

"Hey, Wendy, can you show Levin around school?" I asked, smiling more when I saw her and my friends' reactions. Levin gave a 'Are you crazy?' look while blushing a bit, and Wendy was looking unsure but she looked away from me for a second, and I could see a small blush. Danny, Chris, and Sam all gave me confused looks, but I just kept smiling

"Yeah, if Levin, like, wants me too," she said after a few seconds. She looked over to him, and he looked pretty surprised. Then he semi goofily spoke, too.

"Um, er, really? You wouldn't mind giving me a tour around?" She just nodded and they were going to leave, but not before Danny told Wendy not to show him the cafeteria, the gym, or the field. (He emphasized the cafeteria most, earning him a glare from Levin.) After he checked Levin's schedule and asked her what class she had first, he also told her that we'd all meet back up at our first class. Apparently we all had it together.

"Wait, what about if we finish early?" Levin asked.

"We're probably going to be outside, but call us either way," Sam told him. They nodded and quickly left.

When we went outside, one of the security guards looked over to Danny like he knew my boyfriend wasn't always in his best behavior. I noticed Danny smirked a bit when he saw the look he was giving him, so he winked at him, pulling out his skateboard from behind with the hand that wasn't holding mine

"It's not even nine yet, and you're already trying to get in trouble?" Chris asked him. Danny kept smiling as he let go of me, throwing his board to the ground and getting on, getting ahead of us and calling back.

"Hey, he's just giving The Danny too much attention. I can't help it," he told us, but I smiled and ran after him, jumping on his back, so we were both riding the board. Sam and Chris sighed, but they laughed when they saw the security guard look annoyed.

No One's POV

After a while of being around the outside of the school, they decided to just wait for the bell by a big and oldy looking acorn tree. Cathy and Danny climbed up on it, sitting down on a branch about seven feet high while Sam sat on a lower and thicker branch, and Chris sat down on the ground with his back to the bark. There were acorns all around the ground and still several on the tree.

They'd been talking about what they thought their classes and new classmates were going to be like until Mark and Jeremy showed up, but Roy and Ralph were behind Mark.

"Hey, Jeremy and I have some questions and things to tell you!" Mark exclaimed, standing in front of the tree. Cathy and Danny rolled their eyes and Sam sighed a bit.

"What's up?" Chris asked casually. The three were glad he didn't get so easily upset by them.

"Although we were fine before you came over here," Danny couldn't help but add. Mark stepped up and spoke. (Though there really wasn't any need for the dramatization there.)

"First, tell your friend Levin that he will be my next rival. You Danny, have become completely lame. I don't see a purpose to compete against you anymore, but I will still not hesitate to humiliate you, Danny. Jeremy here has the same wish," Mark started. Cathy groaned slightly, but Danny gave her the look he has when he has a plan to prank.

"Oh no, whatever will come of my life now that you'll leave me alone?" Danny asked mockingly. Mark growled and glares at him as Jeremy stepped closer and looked at Cathy worriedly.

"We've come here to once and for all prove that you two aren't really dating! Oh Cathy, my love, why are you doing this to me?" Jeremy looked like he was going to start begging, but Mark put a hand up and Roy and Ralph kept him back. He turned back to the foursome.

"Now Danny, can you really prove that you are Cathy's boyfriend by, shall I say, a kiss? A real kiss, which I will personally take a video of. If you don't do it, then we'll also have proof that you two are just faking," Mark stated, a victorious look on his face telling them he thought he was brilliant. He took out his phone and got it ready while Jeremy growled at Danny in a way that didn't look anything nice.

The MBC figured that the reason they wanted a kiss on camera was because last semester Danny and Cathy would throw a bunch of excuses so they wouldn't actually have to kiss. Obviously now, if they gave another excuse, Mark will have a video and show everyone that they were lying about being a couple. The two immediately smiled, but Cathy even giggled. Even Sam and Chris saw all of it as a joke.

"If you two want us to kiss, we can kiss," Cathy told them, shrugging. She and Danny were about to kiss, but Sam interrupted.

"If you two start making out, I'll throw an acorn at your heads," she told them as Chris gave her some from the ground, but he kept some in his hand, too.

"Aww, now where's the fun in that?" Danny told them playfully. They kissed and just a couple of seconds later got hit pretty hard with acorns. Pulling away from each other, they gave a confused look to their friends, but they were pointing to a once again fuming Jeremy, but he was walking away from them.

Mark had dropped his camera and he just couldn't really believe it. Roy and Ralph just had their eyes wide open for a bit before they started laughing at what happened to Mark and Jeremy instead of helping. Danny started laughing so hard he almost fell, so Cathy held him back. Since they four friends kept laughing, Mark, Roy and Ralph just left and headed back into the building. Soon after Wendy and Levin found them.

"Hey, why did we just see Mark with a broken camera and looking like he was going to rip his hair out?" Levin asked, grinning a bit. Danny and Cathy started laughing again, so Sam told them.

"Well, we just proved to Mark that Cathy and Danny weren't lying about being together. Oh and Mark told us that you'll be the one that's going to be his rival now instead of Danny. Remember how we told you that Danny and Mark always compete against each other? Well he meant like that," she said, but he only shook his head no.

"No, I don't want to do that just to get attention and make his day," he said with a determined face, but then Mark came out of nowhere like a fly.

"Oh really? Well good choice, Levin. No matter what you would have done, there's no way you would have been able to beat me. I'm too great to get beaten by a rookie at my second best sport!" Mark said, getting in front of Levin.

"Yeah, right! I can beat you at anything!" Levin said immediately getting competitive.

Cathy's POV

'Great... Another thing that they have in coming is they're both so stubbornly competitive,' I thought, crossing my arms and sighing.

"Oh, yeah? Then I challenge you at a race all around the school with go karts. And since I'm challenging you, you'll have to build your own!" Mark said, putting his hand in front of him for Levin to shake it in a deal, but Levin already had that mischievous smile and glint in his eyes that he gets when he's going to turn into a mad scientist. I quickly jumped off the branch and landed in between the two.

"No, you will not," I told him like a bossy sister, and he gave me a puppy dog face that looked identical to Danny's.

"But I really want to, Cathy," he said cutely.

'Aw...I won't break! I won't break!' I thought many times in my head.

"Come on... Levin…," I pleaded, but then winced and sighed.

"Okay, just don't go too overboard," I said. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'we'll see', but then he gave me a grin and turned back to Mark, shaking his hand.

"You better get ready to eat my dust," he said smirking.

'He's going to go overboard,' I thought. Mark smirked and left, and I turned to Chris as Sam and Danny went to talk with Levin about what he was going to do.

"Chris, do me a favor, and please make sure no one gets hurt with whatever he creates," I asked. He smiled and stood up, putting his messenger bag over his shoulder and handing me my neon green one that was next to him.

"Sure, Cathy. I want to see how he's going to make it, anyway," he responded. A bit later, the bell rang, so we went back inside. Our first class was Biology.

"I really hope we don't get someone like Mr. Fusster again," I told my friends and Wendy as we walked.

"Ugh, me too. All he would ever talk about was about aliens and why they don't exist," Wendy said annoyed and rolling her eyes.

As soon as we entered the classroom and I saw the board, I wanted to scream and go back home _so_ badly. On the board was his name. Mr. Fusster!

"WHAT!" I shouted, but Chris stood behind me and kept me from leaving. I groaned loudly, but then I turned to look at my teacher who was sitting in his desk. Me shouting made him look up from a magazine.

"Wait, you're not Mr. Fusster," Sam said as we walked to him. This man has the same name, but he's definitely not our Mr. Fusster. His hair is the same color, but his hair style is more like Mark's. He eyes were gray, and he looked to be in his mid-twenties instead of fifties.

"Oh, you must be my new students. I'm guessing you've met Dad already," he said nicely, smiling. 'Dad? Well, he at least seems nicer.' I thought.

"Dad?" Chris asked him, making him nod and me frown.

"Yeah. Ya see, the Mr. Fusster from the middle school is my dad. You kids probably didn't know he has a son since ever since Mom died some time ago he's been pretty quiet about his personal life. Now don't worry. I'm not a stickler with the things he is. Besides, this is Biology. He may have a terrible passion for aliens, but my passion is bioengineering," he explained casually, but he was grinning slightly. Immediately I ducked as Chris and Levin jumped from joy and high-fived above me.

"Yes! Awesome!" Chris was smiling widely, and he looked like all he needed was fireworks. Sam smiled at him as Wendy looked at Levin like she was liking what she was finding out about him.

Wendy turned to me and whispered, "He _really_ likes robots doesn't he?"

I nodded, smiling a bit and told her, "He likes to build things, and he's totally great at it, so that's why I didn't want him to race against Mark. When he said 'you better get ready to eat my dust', he meant it."

"Also, if you ever want to get in the argument about aliens existing or not, I'll be on the side that believes they're real, alright?" he told us, standing up as more students came in.

"Yay!" I exclaimed and now Levin and I high-fived.

Later, once everyone had found seats, we were waiting for Mr. Fusster to finish setting up some machines that looked like helmets.

"Alright, my new students. These helmets measure your IQ. I just want to know, so I can make a routine for this class and see what's the best way to teach you all," Mr. Fusster explained before motioning for two students to come up. In a few seconds he got results and wrote them down on a piece of paper.

That kept being the routine for a while, and I found out I have an (I'm guessing it's the Earth one. I don't know what tech my teacher is using) IQ of 126. Danny, kind of surprisingly, has an IQ of 160 and beat me and Sam. She has an IQ 130, and Wendy also has an IQ of also 126, which surprised us both.

"We have the same IQ?" we both said at the same time and then left it at that. Chris and Levin were the last ones in the class, but they looked nervous for some reason.

"Why are you two so nervous? You're the smartest persons I know," I said to them when they were walking to the front. They glanced at each other but didn't say much.

After a while the results came out and our teacher took steps back looking shocked, then he analyzed over the info. "W… what the?" he said looking directly at it. Chris and Levin had their eyes closed, not wanting to know what they got.

"You two aren't suppose to be in this grade level. You," he looked over to Chris looking confused, "should be in college already," he said. Sam, Danny, and I looked at each other, but none of us had a clue that Chris was that smart. Then, the one I wasn't surprised at, Mr. Fusster turned to Levin and he looked really shocked when he told him.

"And you could have already graduated from college a long time ago. Let's go to the office to get a transfer for you two," he said began to say.

'What?' I thought and stood up to stop it, but Chris and Levin got up.

"Wait, Mr. Fusster," they said. He turned back to them.

"What is it?" our teacher asked.

"Well, I've already been taking college classes, but I want to go to high school. That's why I'm here… Well, that and to be with my friends." Chris told him. The last part was only loud enough for only Sam, Danny, Levin, Wendy, and me to hear.

"And well, I already got more degrees than I planned, so I'm relaxing," Levin simply said like it was nothing, and everyone except me in the class looked really surprised.

"But, then why are you both here?" Mr. Fusster asked them, looking at them like they were jumping up and down all over the room.

"We like to be with people around our age," Chris told him, and our teacher just nodded a bit. He sighed.

"Well, being here is a really big waste, but if that's your choice..."

Afterward, we met all of our new teachers, and they really just told us the basics of the high school, advice for us freshmen, and what we were going to be doing through the school year. During lunch, Wendy actually sat with us instead of her friends, but that may have been a small mistake, because she found out how much Levin can eat.

In our last class, Health Class, our teacher said he had a surprise for us. Apparently only this class would be doing a special project. Nobody cheered, because nobody seemed to want to do a project so early in the year.

After school, Levin told us he was going to go somewhere with Wendy, and he asked if he could use the MBV. After we'd gone to get it in the parking lot, he drove us home before going to wherever he was going to go. He said that when he was back, he'd give us a surprise. We found out what he meant when he came back to the clubhouse around two hours later.

"Hey, guys. I'd asked Wendy to take me to a hair salon. So, what do you think?" Levin asked, coming in. We were going over homework, so when we looked up at him, we were kinda surprised.

I stood up and went over to him, looking at his haircut, because he told me he might do it. He cut his hair in a 2012 Once-ler style, but his reddish brown hair now had black highlights. I looked over to my friends. Sam was studying the way he looked now, and Danny and Chris looked confused/

"We like it," Chris and Danny said together, not giving it much thought. I turned to Sam and she to me. We both nodded at each other and turned to Levin.

"It looks awesome," we told him. He smiled and thanked us before turning the clubhouse into its MBC mode.

"Alright. Now that that's done, I'm going to get started on my go-kart," he told us, getting a special wrench.

**Heh. ^^" I really like the Once-ler from the 2012 movie The Lorax, so I decided to change Levin just very slightly. Technically he just got a shorter haircut. Sorry if by the end it was boring. It'd gotten me a bit bored, but I needed to post this by today. Today's my grandpa's anniversary, so I'm dedicating this to him. =)**


End file.
